


A Weight Released

by salamandererg



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Getting Over Enjolras, Not angsty, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras didn't really notice when Grantaire was in love with him, but he noticed when Grantaire got over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weight Released

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr post: http://sophthefangirl04.tumblr.com/post/108016193652/inktaire-enjolras-never-noticed-grantaires
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment if you'd like to. I always like to hear what people think.

\--

Grantaire was different these past few weeks. He was brighter, somehow, quicker to laugh, and he moved like he was floating. Like something had been unshackled from his soul, like he had been drowning and was finally being let up for air. The dark circles under his eyes that had been there since Enjolras had known him were finally fading away, and the sour smell of alcohol on his breath was less noticeable. Still there, obviously, this _was _Grantaire, just not as pronounced.__

__It was a better look on him, Enjolras thought. Before, Grantaire had always looked despondent and brooding, now he almost looked content. Relieved._ _

__Grantaire would still argue, but even that felt different now. There wasn’t a strange tension, an undercurrent for every word that he said that Enjolras could hear but didn’t understand. He would question and lightly tease, and Enjolras would counter, just not as sharply, not as poised to hurt as he would have some months ago. That was the time when he could see the change the most, because in that moment, Grantaire became just another of his friends. Enjolras wasn’t sure what he had been before, it was always something different, something on the outside of the imaginary circles Enjolras drew around his friends._ _

__That Grantaire was the sullen one, the derisive one, the unreliable and incapable and drunk one. The one who had no reason to stay, but kept coming to their meetings anyway. The one who would look at Enjolras like he was a fool for wanting to change the world._ _

__That Grantaire was slowly being replaced, and Enjolras couldn’t help but be glad for the change. Something monumental must have happened, a personal transformation must have come about, a resolution had been made; Enjolras looked forward to the day when he could ask Grantaire about it. Listening to what brought this change about would be inspiring, and Enjolras’ heart swelled when he thought of what things Grantaire could accomplish now._ _

__Enjolras caught Grantaire’s eye across the café and smiled. Grantaire saw and lifted his bottle in salute, smiling back._ _

__This was a much better look on him._ _

__\--_ _

__End_ _


End file.
